


War

by shadowhostage (thenakednymph)



Series: Broken Things [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/shadowhostage





	War

Belle was walking towards him through the carnage clad in nothing but her own magic. Her eyes were vacant, blood dripping from the severed head she held in her hand. 

The battle had been violent and brutal. It hadn’t lasted long, but it had been long enough. He’d seen so much war, so much violence and blood and yet here she was before him, so beautiful it broke his heart. 

The tangled hair slipped through her fingers and the head hit the ground as she reached him, her eyes slowly focusing. He could smell the magic on her, hot and sizzling and overpowering. He pressed a kiss to her temple, draping her in his dragonskin coat and whispered, “let’s go home.”


End file.
